Marcus Wright
„''Was macht uns zu einem Menschen? Man kann es nicht programmieren. Oder auf einem Chip speichern. Es ist die Kraft des menschlichen Herzens. Und das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns und den Maschinen.“ ''– ''Marcus Wright in Film|Letzter-Auftritt = |Beziehung=John Connor (Verbündeter) Kyle Reese (Freund) Star (Freundin) Blair Williams (Liebschaft)|Synchronsprecher_DE = Tobias Kluckert Terminator: Die Erlösung}}'Marcus Wright '''ist ein Ex-Häflting, dessen Körper nach seiner Hinrichtung in einen Terminator der Hybrid Serie umgeformt wurde. Skynet benutzt ihn um an John Connor heranzukommen, was zunächst auch gelingt. Marcus kann sich aber gegen Skynets Indoktrination wehren, Connor retten und spendet ihm, als dieser eine Herzverletzung erleidet sein Eigenes. Danach wird er beerdigt, sein Herz regeneriert und er schließt sich wieder John Connor an. Dies ermöglicht John direkte Kommunikation zu Skynet, weil Marcus’ Kontrollchip noch intakt ist. Da Skynets Existenz selbst von einem Killer aus dem Hybriden-Häftlingprogramm bedroht wird, der Kontrolle über einen Großteil von Skynets Armee erlangt hat, gelingt ein Pakt zwischen Widerstand und Skynet, welcher in einen Sieg und einen Frieden endet. Auftritte Film Marcus wurde am 22. August 1975 geboren. 2003 Marcus wurde zum Tode verurteilt, weil er seinen Bruder und zwei Polizisten ermordet hat. Er sitzt in der Longview State Correctional Facility ''ein und erwartet seine Hinrichtung. Die krebskranke Wissenschaftlerin Serena Kogan bietet ihm an, eine zweite Chance zu bekommen: Er soll eine Einwilligungserklärung unterschreiben, dass seine sterblichen Überreste zu Forschungszwecken verwendet werden dürfen. Wright fordert im Gegenzug einen Kuss von ihr, den er sich dann aber einfach nimmt, als Serena zögert. Danach unterschreibt er den Vertrag. Kurz darauf wird er vorgeblich durch eine Giftinjektion hingerichtet. Seine sterblichen Überreste gelangen in die Hände von Skynet. Dort wird er als Hybrid zwischen Mensch und Maschine wieder zum Leben erweckt. Er hat ein metallisches Endoskelett, jedoch immer noch sein menschliches Herz und sein menschliches Gehirn, was ihn grundlegend von anderen Cyborgs unterscheidet. Skynet hat einen Chip in seinem Gehirn implantiert und kann dadurch sein Verhalten beeinflussen. 2018 Marcus erwacht im Jahr 2018 in Los Angeles, als der Widerstand gerade einen Angriff auf eine Skyneteinrichtung durchführte und Skynet die Einrichtung bombardierte. Er gräbt sich aus den Trümmern der Einrichtung und besorgt sich Kleidung von einem toten Widerständler. Er kann sich an alles bis zum Zeitpunkt seiner Hinrichtung erinnern, weiß jedoch nicht, wieviel Zeit danach vergangen ist und was inzwischen auf der Welt geschehen ist. Mit Entsetzen sieht er die durch den Atomkrieg zerstörte Stadt und wandert durch die Trümmer. Er wird von einem Terminator der 600er Serie angegriffen und von Kyle Reese gerettet. Nachdem Kyle Reese von Skynet gefangengenommen wurde, trifft Marcus auf die Pilotin Blair Williams und gelangt so schließlich zum Hauptquartier des Widerstandes, wo er auf John Connor trifft. Da Marcus aber kurz vor dem Quartier durch eine Magnetmine verletzt wird, stellt sich heraus, dass er ein Cyborg ist. John Connor ist davon überzeugt, dass Marcus den Auftrag hat, ihn zu töten. Jedoch kann Marcus sich seinen Zustand nicht erklären und ist davon überzeugt, immer noch ein Mensch zu sein. Blair Williams sieht ebenfalls den Menschen in Marcus, besonders, weil er ihr geholfen hat, als einige Männer sie vergewaltigen wollten. Sie verhilft ihm zur Flucht. Bei der Suche nach dem flüchtigen Gefangenen rettet Marcus John Connor schließlich das Leben und gewinnt dadurch sein Vertrauen. Er soll John dabei helfen, die Skynet-Zentrale in San Francisco zu infiltrieren, um die dortigen Gefangenen, unter denen sich auch Kyle Reese befindet, zu befreien und die Zentrale anschließend zu zerstören. In der Skynet-Zentrale erfährt Marcus, was mit ihm nach seiner Hinrichtung geschehen ist und welche Absichten Skynet verfolgt hat. Marcus wurde als Cyborg wiederbelebt, um den Widerstand zu infiltrieren und John Connor in die Skynet-Zentrale zu führen, damit das vollendet werden kann, woran Skynet bisher gescheitert war, nämlich John Connor zu töten und den Widerstand endgültig zu vernichten. Marcus hat also unbewusst genau das getan, was Skynet wollte. Jedoch beweist er jetzt, dass er immer noch einen freien Willen hat, wie alle Menschen, und reißt den implantierten Chip aus seinem Kopf heraus. Schließlich bekommt Marcus seine zweite Chance, indem er sich opfert und dem schwerverletzten John Connor sein Herz spendet. Seine letzten Worte zu Blair sind: „Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance. Das hier ist meine.“. Er verabschiedet sich von Blair mit einem Kuss und auch von Kyle und Star. Marcus’ ursprüngliche Absicht war es immer, sein Leben für eine größere Sache zu geben. Seine letzten Gedanken sind: „''Was macht uns zu einem Menschen? Man kann es nicht programmieren. Oder auf einem Chip speichern. Es ist die Kraft des menschlichen Herzens. Und das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns und den Maschinen.“ Alternatives Ende In einem ursprünglich vorgesehenden Ende nimmt Marcus die Rolle von John Connor ein, weil dieser zuvor gestorben ist. Sobald dieser aus dem Umformungsprozess erwacht und im Raum Kate, Kyle, Star usw. vorfindet, eröffnet er auf diese das Feuer und erschießt dabei alle.Artikel McG Explains Terminator Salvation Alternative Ending [..] auf slashfilm.com : „''We had a jet-black ending. Connor dies, we’re in a room with all the people we care about. You take Connor’s likeness, you put it on the living machine of Marcus. He sits up, now looking like Christian Bale, takes a gun, kills Kate, kills Kyle, kills Star, kills everybody, eyes flare red, snaps the end.“ Diese Szenen wurden allerdings nie abgedreht. [[Die Erlösung: Die letzte Schlacht|''Terminator - Die Erlösung: Die letzte Schlacht]]'' Comic Man sieht Kate und John Connor an Marcus’ Grab trauern. Comic]] Während John gerade einen Angriff auf dem Skynet-Komplex (in dem auch die Zeitmaschine gebaut wurde) führt, wird Marcus von Skynet kontaktiert. Er erwacht und entsteigt Marcus seinem Grab. Er nimmt sofort Kontakt zu Kate auf. Diese meldet sein Erwachen über eine verschlüsselte Verbindung an John. Kurz darauf schließt Marcus zu John und seinem Team auf. Er erklärt John, dass er von Skynet kontaktiert wurde und Skynet Johns Hilfe braucht. Er selbst hilft daraufhin John und den eingeschlossenen Widerständlern sich Terminatoren zu erwehren, welche nicht mehr von Skynet, sondern von Thomas Parnell kontrolliert werden. Parnell ist ein Serienkiller aus dem Hybridenprogramm, dem Skynet Zugriff auf seine Terminatoren gewährt hat um deren Kampfeffizienz zu steigern. Marcus hilft den eingeschlossenen Widerständlern zur Flucht, indem er mit einer Bombe einen Fluchtweg aus der Zentrale freilegt. Kurz darauf zieht John alle Kämpfenden aus dem Gebiet ab, sich zu sammeln. Marcus überfällt mit einigen Widerständlern die Position, an der Serena Kogan gefangen gehalten wird. Er täuscht ihren Tod vor, indem er eine Leiche in ihrer Gefängniszelle deponiert und diese in die Luft jagt. Dadurch nimmt Parnell an, sie wäre tot. Über Marcus’ Direkt-Verbindung zu Skynet handelt John einen Waffenstillstand aus um Parnell besiegen zu können. Skynet ermöglicht es John (mit Hilfe von Serena Kogan) sich über eine Verbindung in ein Terminator-Endoskelett hochzuladen. Dies ermöglicht es ihm Parnell zu terminieren. Parnell gelang es jedoch Johns menschlichen Körper zu töten, indem er den T-850 einsetzte (welchen John nach dem Kampf durch die Zeit zurückschickte um die Ereignisse aus in Gang zu setzen). Anstatt Skynet abzuschalten handelt John einen Frieden aus. Er zerstört die Zeitmaschine und lässt sein ursprüngliches Aussehen mit menschlichem Gewebe wieder herstellen. Skynet hilft danach beim Wiederaufbau der Zivilisation. Einzelnachweise Notizen * Marcus’ Biographie erinnert an [[wikipedia:de:Der Zauberer von Oz|''Der Zauberer von Oz]]. Dort gibt es einen Blechmann, der auf der Suche nach einem Herz ist, nur um später festzustellen, dass ihm gar keins fehlt. Marcus muss nach seinen Taten ebenfalls das Gute in sich finden, was offenbar wird, als er sein Herz für John Connor hergibt. * Marcus’ Bruder Sam trägt den gleichen Vornamen wie Sam Worthington, der Schauspieler von Marcus. Kategorie:Cyborg Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Terminator Kategorie:Widerstand